Harry Halliwell
by Celtic-Dragon-89
Summary: A Charmed Harry Potter Xover. At 6 months old Jack Halliwell the second son of Paige and Jeremy Halliwell was kidnapped and never seen again. 6 months after his capture the Potters adopt a boy from a London care house, the rest is History. Flames Loved
1. Prolouge

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed, Harry Potter or any of the Characters you recognize. I only own my twisted plot. Thank you and now have a great day.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige were taking their children to magic daycare at magic school. Piper had just finished checking in Wyatt, Chris and Melinda. Phoebe was in the process of checking in Prudence and Taia. While Paige was trying to get Stephen, Elizabeth and Jack to hold still and wait so that they could get checked in, after getting their children checked in Piper, Phoebe and Paige left to go to their jobs. Piper went to ready P3, Phoebe went to the San Francisco Chronicle, and Paige went to teach her classes on the other side of the schools complex.

Stephen and Wyatt were getting restless. They hated being stuck in the daycare. Wyatt being 8 and Stephen being 6 both thought that they were old enough to do some exploring. Stephen picked up Jack saying that his mother had charged him with Jacks protection. Wyatt agreed only because he wanted to get exploring faster. Wyatt, Stephen and Jack (who was 6 months old) were exploring the older part of the school when a demon shimmered into the school right in front of them. "Ah, you have saved me the trouble of trying to find you." Cackled the demon. Wyatt stepped in front of Stephen and Jack forming his protection shield so that it covered all three of them. "Little Wyatt, do you really think that will do the trick?" The demon pulled out a long wooden stick and cast an unwarding spell that completely took down Wyatt shield much to his surprise.

"Who are you?" whispered Stephen as he tried to shield his younger brother with his body. "You would know me as Jeric." Wyatt froze, that morning he had just been though the Book of Shadows and his mother and aunts had vanquished Jeric when he tried to turn his Aunt Phoebe into a mummy! "But the Charmed Ones vanquished you!!! You're supposed to be dead!!" Spinning around Jeric pointed his stick at Wyatt saying "Yes your precious Charmed Ones did vanquish me, but my new Lord resurrected me and now I have come to finish off the one person that can defeat him!" trying to by some time Wyatt said "And who exactly is that?" sighing Jeric said "Didn't your mother ever teach you not to start a sentence with and?" sarcastically Wyatt responded "Well yeah but she said grammar didn't apply to scum bag demons." Jeric was visibly shaking. 'Stephen run!!' 'Wyatt … mum said not to use this power unless totally necessary!!!' 'Stephen I've seen his mind!!! He's after Jack!!! Run now!' 'but … but …' "RUN!!!!" shouted Wyatt confusing Jeric.

For just a moment it looked like Stephen and Jack would be able to get away but Jeric shimmered to in front of them and caught Jack. After intoning "Maximus Portus Sheltorus!!!" a bright light flashed that left only Jeric, Stephen and Wyatt in the abandoned hallway. "NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" Screamed Stephen and Wyatt at the same time, Jeric only laughed before shimmering out. "DAD!!! AUNT PAIGE!!!!!!" Screamed Wyatt. Both Paige and Leo arrived to find two hysterical children that were frantically combing the abandoned hallway. "Wyatt … what happened?" asked Leo after grabbing his eldest sons shoulders and holding him still so that he would tell him. Paige grabbed her son and demanded the same thing. After many tearful starts and stops the story was explained to their parents. Paige was in shock and Leo was worried. He had heard of that spell before and it greatly worried him. Paige ushered Stephen and Wyatt back to the daycare and after explaining the situation to the daycare personnel asked her to make sure that no more of the kids went exploring in the older part of the building.

A/n

I know its a short first chappie, but please wait and see.

Celtic-Dragon-89


	2. 6 months and Years later

CHAPPIE 2: Harry's side … somewhat 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed, Harry Potter or any of the Characters you recognize. I only own my twisted plot. Thank you and now have a great day.

6 MONTHS LATER SOMEWHERE IN A LONDON ORPHANGE!

Lilly Potter and her new husband James Potter had come to the orphanage to adopt a beautiful boy. The runner of the orphanage was showing them babies, as they didn't want to have to explain that they weren't their real parents. The woman was showing them the baby boys when Lily picked up one that had black hair and brown eyes. "James he has your hair and a glamour would fix his eyes … nobody would know that he was adopted. James this is the boy … this is our new son!" After finalizing the adoption papers Lily and James Potter introduced their son Harry Potter to his new home, his new life. Little did they know that their next Halloween would result in everything falling apart.

When Harry had been four he was hurt badly by his cousin, and after lying in his cupboard for over five hours without even his aunt coming to find him he did the one thing that felt natural. Harry called out weakly "Help me! Please … Uncle … Somebody!" after his weak cries Harry blacked out; he didn't see the Elder orb into his cupboard space and heal him before orbing back out. Harry fell asleep to a warm feeling that he could only vaguely remember from his early childhood. From that day on whenever Harry got injured and he was locked in his cupboard an elder would come and heal him … all during the night so that Harry wouldn't find out about the Elders.

Harry Potter was now in his fifth year of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Currently Harry was in Potions Class and working with Neville on a particularly volatile potion. "Neville you can't add the unicorn hair yet!" whispered Harry as he once again stilled Neville's hand from exploding their potion. "Sorry Harry! I'm just so nervous!" "Neville Potions are easy! You just have to time everything right." There was only one class in which Hermione was not the top student, and that was Potions. Harry for as long as he could remember he was always good at potions; which seemed to bug Snape to no end.

"Neville add the hair now." Whispered Harry. Neville nodded and added the two unicorn hairs that the potion needed before stirring it counter clockwise 7 times then clockwise 7 times then once again 7 counter clockwise stirs before turning a nice midnight purple. Harry creeped out Ron, Hermione and Neville (they were all sharing a table) by saying "Ohh purple good … purple means explody." Ron cleared his throat, which shook Harry out of his daze before asking "Harry why did you just say that?" Harry shrugged saying "No clue mate it just popped into my head." Snape thinking that they couldn't have possibly finished their potions yet, and not seeing that Harry had a vial of it in his hand came up behind them saying (and effectively scaring them) "What are you doing … get back to" the rest of what he was going to say was never known because Harry acting on instinct spun and threw the potion vial, which exploded his professor back into the dungeon wall. Hermione gasped "Harry you just attacked a teacher!!!" Spinning around Harry almost yelled, "He snuck up on me!! What was I supposed to do? Besides he has a shield charm on him … can't have he reacting to the messed up potions now can we?"

Snape hearing what was being said stood up shapely before storming up to Harry and in a menacing voice said "What were you thinking Potter?! I could have been seriously hurt!" Harry looked his professor in the eye and with as cool as a voice as possible said "Sir you startled me, I had a vial of potion in my hand, I did what came naturally to me. Would you prefer that I allow me to be captured by a demon because I hesitated and asked 'Excuse me but are you friend or foe?' No. Now if you excuse me I must be going now." After packing up his cauldron and other items Harry walked out of Potions 20 minutes before the end of class. After thinking it over Snape grudgingly said "30 points to Gryffindor for an excellently made Potion." That day the 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherin Potions class was shocked twice, once for Harry attacking Snape and once for Snape actually awarding points to Gryffindor.

That night Harry had a dream … more like a vision.

Harry was walking up a set of stairs to an attic. Opening a door and looking around a voice drew him "Stephen why are you looking around like you don't know where you are?" spinning around Harry looked at a woman with brunette hair standing in front of a book "Who are you?" the woman looked concerned now, after shutting the book the woman came around and put a hand on his head "Stephen are you sure your alright? I'm your Aunt Phoebe … sweetie should I get your mom to see what's going on?" Harry shrugged away from this Phoebe saying, "I'm not Stephen! I'm Harry! And my mom is dead … Please can you go get Professor Dumbledore … Ma'am where am I?" Phoebe looked at Harry before calling out "LEO!!!"

For some reason that one word shocked Harry back into his body so when he woke up he was in hi dorm across from a snoring Ron.

IN THE HALLIWELL HOUSE

Leo orbed in and found a shaking Stephen being supported by his Aunt Phoebe. "Leo, thank goodness you're here." Said Phoebe as she sat Stephen down on the many times repaired couch. "I'll be right back Stephen." After leading Leo into the Hallway and closing the door, but forgetting to latch it, Phoebe explained that she and Stephen were supposed to meet in the attic to do some scrying for Jack, but when Stephen came in he looked confused and hesitant and then she explained her conversation with him and how when she called out for Leo he started to shake and looked like he was going to faint. Leo looked just as confused as she felt, but when Phoebe mentioned Stephen saying Professor Dumbledore Leo saw red. "I'll be right back, Phoebe watch Stephen please don't leave his side. Let Piper know that I'm going to be gone for a while." Without explaining further Leo orbed out.

a/n

Another short chappie but they should be getting longer please wait and see


	3. Professor  Leo!

CHAPPIE 3: Asking Questions 

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed, Harry Potter or any of the Characters you recognize. I only own my twisted plot. Thank you and now have a great day.

Leo orbed to the gates of the Ministry of Magic and went into the phone booth "Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business." Sighing Leo said "Leo Wyatt, Here to ask Questions." "Thanks You, please wait." After getting to the atrium and getting through the help desk … as he had no wand he didn't need to stop, he went straight to the ministers office. "Minister Fudge I need to speak to you right away." He said after waiting his turn in line to see said unhelpful minister. "Ohh Leo … to what do I owe the pleasure … have you found your wayward nephew yet?" shaking his head sadly Leo replied "No we have not yet … that is why I have come … One of my nephews had some sort of vision in which he mentioned Headmaster Dumbledore so I would like ministry clearance to go and do a 'Ministry Sanctioned Inspection' on Hogwarts, one that not even said headmaster can claim as untrustworthy. I will also send in a report when I do in fact leave … otherwise it would seem like it is a chance to spy and I wouldn't want that. Please Minister let me do this … I need to help Paige and Jeremy figure out what happened to there son."

With slumped shoulders Leo sat back in his chair and studied the minister. Fudge looked quizzically at him before agreeing on the condition that he did send in weekly reports and wore a badge stating that he was from the Department for Education Regulations … Leo reluctantly agreed. After leaving the Ministers office he orbed to the gates of Hogwarts. Leo could see the school carriages in the distance and knew that if he timed it right he could 'make an entrance' right before Dumbledore made his announcements. While he was walking up to the school Leo had time to contemplate what it all meant, Stephen had been on the receiving end of a vision in which he mentions a paragon of good … but has never met said paragon of good. Before Leo knew it he was standing outside the Great Hall doors, after taking a deep breath he pushed open the doors.

"I never thought that I would be walking up to Dumbledore with the intent of spying on the school that I once protected." Thought Leo as he walked between the two silent tables that were in front of the doors. As he walked by the tables he noticed the students that were too far from the doors were standing up trying to get a glimpse of him while one of the students at the table to his left cringed back as if reliving something horrible of as if in shock (as if seeing a friend that you haven't seen in years.) Leo filed it away for further investigation. As he approached the head table he saw Dumbledore rise with that beloved twinkle in his eye.

After soundly hugging him, a hushed conversation, and a seat being conjured Leo sat down next to Snape, almost grudgingly. Dumbledore stood up "Students I have one more announcement to make. Professor Wyatt is here because I have asked him to come and teach a class about Wiccan Magic. He will be going through all years and deciding who to accept into his class, that said class will have a separate table so as not to distract any of the other students with the vast differences between our magic and his. Professor Leo is also going to be teaching a series of classes on Healing for anybody that is interested." As he sat down the Hall turned to Professor Wyatt and waited to hear what he and to say. Leo stood up saying "You should see notices on who makes it into my Wiccan class by the end of the week, for now though blessed be." Leo was surprised when he got about 5 or 6 Blessed Be's in return, in a hall that size even if it was only 5 or 6 people it sounded like the entire hall screamed it.

Harry sat on the edge of his bed that night wondering what had compelled him to say blessed be. As far as Harry knew he was not a Wiccan, neither was Hermione but she had said it too. Getting up Harry walked around his dorm for a while until his head felt rather heavy laying back down on his bed he fell asleep.

An ocean, continent and several hours away, a young man woke with a start. 'Great not again ... I'm in that weird house ... how do I keep coming here?' getting up he walked to the bathroom and screamed, the boy in the mirror wasn't him. "Stephen … What's wrong?" asked a red head that appeared in his room bathed in white light. Screaming even more Harry ran into the hall and up the set of stairs he saw. Opening a door he sighed, he was in that weird attic again. "Why does everything happen to me?" he wondered aloud. Harry looked around the room hesitantly; upon noticing a large book he approached it. There was a design on the top of it. After lightly tracing it Harry opened it up and started reading it. A shout from the hallway startled him "STEPHEN!!! Where did you go?" part of him wanted to say 'In here!' instead Harry kept quite and hid in the shadows, leaving the book on the couch where he had been reading it. The red head came in and seeing the book on the couch approached it.

Harry jumped her and after wrestling for a bit pinned her to the wall. "Who are you and what am I doing here?" the Red head cocked an eyebrow saying "Stephen … I'm your mother and if you don't put me down right now, its no researching with Aunt Phoebe for 1 month." Again part of him begged him to stop, but Harry kept 'his mother' pinned to the wall. Getting fed up the Red head yelled "LEO!!" Harry let her go as if he had been burned, Leo came in the same way that this woman had, bathed in white light. "Paige I was getting ready to eat breakfast … you know as a Professor … why did you call anyway." Before Paige could answer Harry spoke up. "Professor … please get me out of here … this place is crazy … one minute I'm in my dorm and then I'm here! Please help me get back to Hogwarts!!!" Leo eyed Harry up and down before saying "Stephen … you aren't enrolled in Hogwarts … why would you have a dorm there?"

Turning and slamming his head into the wall, multiple times, Harry started muttering "Stupid fate." Over and over again, until the Red Head pulled him away from the wall and cuddled him like a concerned mother would. Looking at Leo with fear in her eyes Paige whispered "Leo what's going on? What's happening to Stephen?" At this point Harry was crying he muttered "I'm not this Stephen!!! I'm Harry … just Harry!" Leo looked at Harry with concern "Stephen who are you talking about?" Standing up now Harry looked his Professor straight in the eyes yelling "I'M HARRY BLEEDING POTTER NOT THIS STEPHEN YOU KEEP CALLING ME!!! NOW TAKE ME BACK TO HOGWARTS!!!" Before Leo or Paige could do anything the Book of Shadows started glowing and Stephen/Harry fell to the floor in a dead faint. Back in England Harry Potter woke with a start wondering what the heck was happening to him this time.

a/n

heres the third chappie ... let me know what you think. umm flames are welcomed ... and will be taken as constructive criticizme.

Thanks

Celtic-Dragon-89


	4. Some Answers

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed, Harry Potter or any of the Characters you recognize. I only own my twisted plot. Thank you and now have a great day.

Chapter 4: Some Answers

The next morning, after explaining his dream to Hermione and Ron. Hermione went into bookworm mode and Ron went into teasing mode. Harry suggested going to the Library to figure out what went on with him, only Hermione agreed to come with him, Ron went to the kitchens for a snack. In the library Harry was studying Hermione, she seemed more fidgety and nervous then normal. "Hermione I've a question to ask you?" Hermione only made a noise of recognition, "Hermione … why did you say blessed be?" jumping slightly Hermione sat there thinking about it before saying "The same reason you did … it felt natural to say it … Harry can I tell you something?"

Hermione looked very nervous now. "Yeah Hermione you can tell me anything." Harry nodded his head and waited for Hermione to conjure up her courage. Hermione tucked her head to her and said "I'mawiccanIpracticeitathome." Harry was shocked, "What?!" Hermione took a deep breath saying in a low whisper "I'm a wiccan I practice it at home. Harry there's more. I am part of a coven, I celebrate the sabbats, I even have a Whitelighter." Harry was again confused "What's a whitelighter?" Sighing Hermione whispered "Whitelighters are basically Guardian Angels for Wiccans and Future Whitelighters. They come to their aid when you need them, I think their called Whitelighters because when they come they appear in White light. That's what Professor Leo is … and the other woman from your dream … Paige I think you said her name was." Harry sat there digesting the information while Hermione continued to research all that she could find about Wiccans (from the wizarding worlds point of view.)

AT A HOME IN SAN FRANCISCO

"Mom … I really have no idea what you're talking about!! I never said that you were dead!" Stephen started to walk up to his mother when he vaguely remembered holding his mother to the wall and telling her that his mother was dead and then saying his name was Harry Potter. Stephen cocked his head to the side "Mum … can you find out if a Mrs. Potter was ever a wiccan? And if so who was her whitelighter … its important!" Paige nodded. "Alright Stephen … just don't go weird while I'm gone. I'm going to check with the elders." After orbing out Wyatt came into the attic saying "Do you think they actually go check with the elders or just go to P3?" laughing Stephen shook his head saying "They probably do go to the elders after stopping off at P3 to tell Aunt Piper and Aunt Phoebe what went on this morning. Its weird … I can barely remember this morning, its just a blur … but I know that I've felt who I was supposedly before … and not just from Aunt Phoebe. For somewhere else …" trailing off both Stephen and Wyatt sat in silence till Paige orbed back in. "There was a Lily Evans Potter on the list of Wiccans … it says that she performed a ritual on her son before she was brutally murdered … her soul never moved on … its still in limbo."

Nodding Stephen stood up he messaged Wyatt 'Can you please get the white candles, I'll get the purple candles and I'll ask mum to go get her sisters.' Paige watched as Wyatt and Stephen worked in perfect harmony "Mum, can you please go and get my aunts, oh and we need the cinnamon, frankincense, and the white cloth brought up … I think the sandalwood is still up here from when Aunt Phoebe and I last experimented." "Be back soon Stephen." And the attic was quiet until the charmed ones arrived, ready and willing to do a séance. "What's going on Stephen??" asked his Aunt Piper "Cause I have Nine Inch Nails coming at 3 pm for a sound check and if I'm not there then Doug is going to freak." "Yes Piper, You told us that like three times on the way over here … It should be done by then!" muttered Paige … much like she always did. Piper huffed while Phoebe giggled. "If you ladies are done … we have a Spirit to summon and we need a circle." 'Wyatt …' 'I know what your thinking.' Wyatt sucked in a huge breath before yelling "MELINDA!!!! PRUE!!!! TAIA!!!! ATTIC NOW!!!" The Charmed Sisters covered their ears. After Wyatt was done yelling Phoebe hugged him while whispering, "Wyatt I knew when you were a boy that you had a good set of lungs but dang you can yell." "Thanks Aunt Phoebe." The girls ran up the stairs "Hey mommy … Hey Auntie's … what's up boys?" asked Prue, then seeing what was on the floor, got excited and hurried into a place around the candles. Melinda and Taia followed her example. After clasping hands Wyatt started chanting

_Beloved Mrs. Lily Evans Potter,  
We seek your guidance,  
We ask that you commune with us  
And move among us._

After a couple repitions the others joined in. As they said it the fourth time The ghost of Lily Evans came through. "Blessed Be." Echoed the whole room. "Are you Lily Evans?" asked Prue. "Yes I am … why was I called? I am confused … why is my son not here?" "Miss Potter … did you adopt Harry from an orphanage?" Lily looked shocked "How did you know that?" Stephen said, "We were guessing." "My blood son was still-born. Since my Husband and I were in hiding we went to a orphanage under a glamour strengthed with my wiccan powers and both of our wizarding powers and we went to the local Orphanage in Little Whinging and adopted the only nameless baby there so that we could have everybody believe that the year old was our little Harry." Lily had ghostly tears running down her pale face.

Paige looked at Lily, then asked "Lily, did the baby have brown eyes and black hair?" Lily nodded "Yes that was our little Harry before we put the glamour on him and with the rest of my energy I set the glamour to a semi permanent stasis so that it would only come of if he met his real family. Please help my son meet his family!" Lilly pleaded with the Halliwell sisters and children. Paige sighed "We think he is contacting us with some sort of astral projection. If I may as what were your wiccan powers?"

Lily thought a bit then said "Astral projection, the power to cast complicated glamour's, the power to control the element of fire. May I ask what were the charmed ones powers? And your spouses?" Paige said "I'm half white-lighter but my husband Jeremy has Astral Projection, Premonitions and The power over Water." Phoebe spoke up saying, "I have Premonitions, Levitation, and I am a Third Degree Black Belt in Tae Kwon Doe. My husband, Cupe, is a cupid … one of many, he has some power over love." Piper said with a smile and a sigh "I have the Power to Freeze, Blow apart and My husband Leo is a Fallen Elder who is a stay at home dad. … I think that about sums it up. The children are still coming into their powers so we don't know all their powers. Lily, why did you not contact the elders when you found a wiccan baby? They could have put out an alert to all white-lighters?"

Lily's face flickered between heartbroken, enraged, and thought-full, she finally said, "The Elders and I didn't quite get along." Piper snorted, and after taking a shuddering breath Lily continued "My white-lighter Liz Yaka-moto was killed protecting me from a dark-lighter about a year before I went into hiding. Liz was protecting me while I was protecting an innocent from an odd goddess in a toga … she when I started protecting the innocent the god whirled in and then Liz showed up and another … the innocents white-lighter, but a dark-lighter showed up, and killed Liz. The goddess shouted something and the dark-lighter burst into flames and disappeared. But the other white-lighter was frozen in stone. … Then next thing I knew an Elder was in my apartment trying to convince me that Liz would have wanted me to have another white-lighter. The white-lighter they had tried to give me tried to control me like I was a five year old just learning to do the craft. I called back the Elder and told him he had two choices, he come either assign me another white-lighter or I would go without one. From that day on, I didn't have a white-lighter and tried to forget that I was a wiccan. I did use my wiccan powers ever now and then, yet I tried to convince myself that it was going away. I almost wonder if I had kept the controlling white-lighter then maybe I could guide my son through the process of becoming a wiccan sorcerer. I'm sorry my time is spent. Please fine Harry and help guide him, guide him to call me and I will explain everything to him, as best as I can. Blessed Be!" Lily disappeared in a swirl of white lights.

Back at Hogwarts, Professor Leo was sitting at his desk and using his White-lighters Powers to try and find the wiccans in the school. A couple that had surprised him were Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Pansy Parkinson, Ernie McMillan, Ron and Ginny Weasely. There were two of three however that had not surprised him, such as Harry Potter (The one that Stephen had said he was), Hermione Granger, and Seamus Finnegan, both of which had White-lighters of their own. Leo could see who had a white-lighter because next to their name was a white dot, brighter then any white paper, so it stood for that person had a white-lighter. Leo copied the list 3 times and sent them off to all the houses, Hogwarts would never be the same after tomorrow morning.

The first thing Harry Heard the next morning was a high-pitched scream followed by a dull roar coming from the common room. After getting up and decently dressed Harry and Ron headed down to find Hermione and Ginny hugging each other and jumping up and down. Ron pushed his way to the announcement board and whooped. "Harry! Get Up Here NOW!" shouted Ron above the roar of the common room. Harry didn't need to shove his way up to the front at his first excuse me it was like he parted the red sea, the entire common room moved to make and aisle for him to walk down. After Harry got to the front he looked over the list, towards the bottom he saw himself, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny on the list as well as Seamus. What surprised Harry though was the fact that Draco, Pansy, Terry, and Luna were also wiccans, and that they were all going to have to share a table.

Now down in the great hall, Draco and Pansy were trying to sit down at their usual table but kept getting cold stares and being pushed by some strange barrier that kept them at least three feet from their table. Ernie McMillan walked past them laughing before shoving a copy of the announcement into Draco's hands before continuing on to the newest table that had been set between the head table and the house tables. Draco and Pansy were horrified to find out that they were now to sit at table that was comprised of people they had teased throughout the school years. Draco and Pansy grudgingly sat down at the table, in the seats farthest away from the others and closest to the Slytherin table.

Harry laughed as he saw Draco, Pansy, and Ernie sitting at the table glaring at each other like they never wanted this but they had to because they were chosen to. It was rather hysterical. Harry sat down between Draco and Ernie and started talking to Draco like the last 5 years hadn't happened. Draco rather taken aback by it actually carried on a civil conversation. Hermione and Ernie started talking about how the library needed re-cataloged, that's when Ron and Ginny arrived at the table. Pansy was the only one not in a conversation so Ginny being nice sat down next to her and started talking about Quidditch, Pansy was the only girl on the Slytherin team, much like Ginny was one of the girls on the Gryffindor team.

When the entire hall had filled up Professor Dumbledore stood up saying "By now, I assume everybody has seen the announcements that were posted in your common rooms. Now would the members of Professor Leo's Wiccan class stand up when I call your name." It was more of an order than a request. "Mr. Terry Boot, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. Seamus Finnegan, Miss. Luna Lovegood, Mr. Draco Malfoy, Mr. Ernie McMillan, Miss. Pansy Parkinson, Mr. Harry Potter, Mr. Ron Weasley and Miss Ginny Weasley." The hall filled with polite applause, Dumbledore continued when the clapping had died down. "Yes, Yes. Quite an achievement. As you all know, the healing class that is also taught by Professor Leo is open ended. Please see him for further details. Thank you and have a wonderful school year." After they were allowed to sit down Harry turned to Hermione "Hermione … if I drew a symbol for you could you tell me what it means?" Hermione nodded enthusiastically "Of course Harry. You know I would do that for you!" Harry nodded to himself more so then Hermione, thinking about that weird symbol that had been on the top of the book he almost read while he was at that weird house that Professor Leo somehow knew about. Nobody in Hogwarts knew what was about to happen. Not Harry, not Hermione, not Professor Leo and certainly not the rest of the school population.

A/N

No Jeremy is not the Warlock from the First Season of Charmed. This is a character that i made up that just happened to have the same name. Sorry for any confusion. Sorry that it took alittle longer to get this to ya, been having major writters block. Please stay with me on this one.

Celtic-Dragon-89


	5. The Triquetra

Chapter 5: The Triquetra

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed, Harry Potter or any of the Characters you recognize. I only own my twisted plot. Thank you and now have a great day.

Harry was drawing the symbol that he saw on that old book over and over trying to get it perfect, for some reason all the drawings he did never seemed quite right. Then without thinking he balanced the pencil on its tip, closed his eyes and thought of how perfect the symbol looked and to his surprise when he opened his eyes the symbol was perfectly drawn, shaded and outlined. 'I guess that's one of my powers.' That thought kept repeating itself in his brain as he walked up to Hermione. "Mione, here's the symbol. Could you please find it, it's really important to me." Hermione took one look at the symbol and dove into her symbology books, franticly searching for the answer. After about 5 minutes the silence of the library was pierced when Hermione shouted, "YES!!! HARRY COME QUICK!!!" Harry being on the other side of the library ran to get to her as fast as humanly possible. "What is it Hermione? Why did you break the first rule of the library?" looking horrified Hermione almost forgot why she called him over. "Oh … Well Harry, what you drew is called a triquetra."

Seeing the confused look on his face she continued "It symbolizes the trinity. Whether it be the Trinity of the Christian faith (Father, Son and Holy Spirit), or the Trinity of the Wiccan tradition (Maiden, Mother, Crone), or the Trinity of unity of a family. One of the most famous Wiccan families that uses the triquetra as their symbol is the Halliwell family of the United States. According to this book they have been destroying demons and protecting the world for upwards of 27 years." Both Harry's and Hermione jaws dropped at that information. "Hermione, if this book was just printed last year … then how is Professor Leo connected to the Halliwell's? He appeared in their house when I saw that symbol. Hermione I need to figure this out! I need to know why I keep going to that house!" Hermione put her hand on his arm "We'll figure this out Harry. We always do. Just remember how we figured out the clues to the Triwizard tournament." "Yeah but then I had a deranged death-eater telling me things, all I have now is you, me and a bunch of dusty old moldy tomes!!!" storming out of the library Harry ran into Snape. Literally. "Mr. Potter. Even though you are a Wiccan now doesn't mean you are excluded from detentions." Harry bowed his head. "Yes sir, sorry sir. Professor. May I ask a question?" Snape nodded, "You may." "Sir, I need the use of Potions Lab #7, for tonight around 8 o'clock? I was wondering if I could get a signed slip from you saying I'm allowed to be out after hours?" Professor Snape thought for a moment, his best potion student from all his years of teaching wanted to use the room that Snape had dubbed as the Gryffindors, "Of course Mr. Potter, Do you have a spare bit of parchment I could use?" Harry pulled out his notebook that he used for this exact situation. Professor Snape signed a new note and continued his way into the Library.

Harry went into his dorm, grabbed his potions kit and headed to Potions Lab #7; it was the lab that had the best ventilation. Harry was making a potion that when it hit an object it would freeze the object for a short amount of time. After adding the powdered mandrake Harry heard a knocking on the door, knowing that he wouldn't need to add the next ingredient for 5 or 6 minutes (enough time for the mandrake to dissolve/ with into the already ½ done potion.) "Enter!" Harry looked up as Professor Leo walked in. Moving to meet Professor Leo before he saw what was in the cauldron, "Professor Leo! I'm sorry. I thought I had the room tonight." "No its fine Mr. Potter. –" "Harry. Call me Harry" Professor Leo nodded "Harry … what are you making? If I can ask." "Well Professor I got the idea from class this afternoon. This afternoon we made a potion that would explode upon hitting an object. So following that same train of thought I came up with a potion that would freeze the opponent for just a few moments, and later on I'm going to make a potion that can help the thrower throw energy balls if only for a few moments." Leo nodded thinking back to the point in time when his wife Piper had to make potions to substitute her Wiccan powers that had disappeared because the source had stolen it with the Hollow.

"Very impressive … may I look?" Harry nodded as he handed his notebook filled with his adaptations and creations that had won him his spot in Professor Snape's eyes. "Excuse me sir, but I need to add the sliced Ginger root before the potion spoils." Leo nodded. Harry added the Ginger root when something odd happened. As a test of his skills (The girls had filled him in on their chat with Lily Potter.) Leo had put out the flame. "Drat! I need that flame." Then thinking about having a nice healthy flame Harry closed his eyes, stretched out his right hand and relit the dead fire with a spark from his finger. "Harry that's a nice power. How long have you had it?" "I've been able to do that since I can remember. I can also control the temperature of the flame, and the height. I think that's why I love Potions so much it brings me into close contact with the most volatile element." Leo nodded. "What else can you do." Harry thought for a moment "I can visualize something and it will do as I ask. Wither it be drawing a symbol or cutting an ingredient … or even turning the tide." Professor Leo looked confused. "Turning the tide?" Harry nodded as he added the powered root of asphodel "Yeah. For some reason I have control over both Fire and Water. My Fireside wins out most of the time, but at times Water can be just a volatile as Fire. So I pretty much have my visualization, my fire and water powers." Professor Leo continued looking through the notebook while Harry continued with the potion.

One potion caught his eye, it wasn't labeled but Leo had seen this potion somewhere and he needed to remember where. "Harry what does the potion on page 77 do?" without looking up Harry said "Page 77 … that's the one that needs the hawthorn and ginger right?" "Yes. That's the one." "That particular potion is one that I found in a random book around the library. Weirdly enough the book had no other name then E." Harry shrugged while he was still bent over the cauldron. After bottling the potion Harry put it in the cupboard that was marked as his, seeing the confused look on Professor Leo's face Harry pointed to the three other cupboards in the room. The last was labeled Draco Malfoy, the second was labeled Eloise Midgen, and the one that Harry was putting his potion in was Labled Harry Potter. "The one with Malfoy's name is the third place, Eloise is second and I'm First." "First in what?" "Professor Snape's class of course. Only his top three students are able to use this room, although I get to use this room much more often then the other two." Although Professor Leo didn't really get it he nodded. "May I see the book that you copied that potion from?" "I would love to lend it to you Professor, but it is one of the books that the Librarian Madame Prince will not let out of the library, something about it being the only one of its kind." Leo nodded and after putting the notebook down he left the room and went to the library.

Harry went and locked the door. After turning around and warding the potions room he looked up at the ceiling saying "Alright I know your there. I don't know your name, but I know that you watch over me and help me when I'm hurt so you cant be too bad. Please come here." Harry jumped slightly when a swirl of white orbs appeared to come from the ceiling and form a person in front of him. "Hello Harry Potter. My name is Hotaru Sakura. I am what the wiccan's call an Elder. I have been assigned to you. I am to watch over you until a white lighter is assigned to you." Harry cocked an eyebrow. "You're here to watch over me? Where were you when I was being abused? Where were you when I was facing Voldermort all these years!!! Where were you when I was in the Tri-Wizard tournament?" Harry raged at the Elder for a bit longer before realizing that the elder had yet to stop him. "Why are you not saying anything?" Hotaru looked at Harry saying "But we were there. I personally healed you when you were beaten. It was one of the reasons that you healed so fast, and one reason that your hair grew back overnight, I diverted more spells from you then you realize. A few other Elders and myself diverted almost all of the power from the killing curse back to Voldermort. The reason that you never felt us before here at Hogwarts is the matron Healer was more then competent to heal you that we thought you didn't need us until the summer. Does that answer all your question?" Harry shook his head. "Did your group write the book that simply says 'E' on it?"

Hotaru nodded saying "It was some of the senor elders that wrote that book yes, they used the strongest potions known to Wiccan kind. We only published one for every magic school, at the time there were only 3 prominent magic schools. You know them, You personally fought the champions from those schools. But I believe that the Matrons of your library, past and present, have preserved your copy the best. Does that answer all your questions?" Harry nodded and turned back to re organizing his potion ingredients. After a companionable silence, in which Hotaru took the chance to survey the room that they were in, Harry asked. "Hotaru … What do you know about Leo Wyatt?"

If Harry had been facing Hotaru, Harry would have seen Hotaru frown. "Leo Wyatt is a fallen elder that regained his angel status to protect his sons. Which is why he isn't staying here in the castle but orbing back and forth every night and morning." Harry raised an eyebrow. "I thought Professors had to stay at the school?" Hotaru sighed "Normally they do, but I visited Dumbledore and required that he let Leo go home every night. Even we elders have some to learn. We once tried to keep him from his sons …" Hotaru shuddered "… It wasn't pretty." Harry chuckled. "So Hotaru … When do I get a white-lighter of my own? Or am I stuck with a meddlesome goat as well as a non-responsive elder?"

Hotaru stiffened it seemed that this boy shared some of the same views as his family … although Hotaru knew that Harry had never seen his family. "A white-lighter will be presented to you as soon as the elders deem you worthy." Hotaru knew that those words were wrong as soon as he said them, for Harry's face became a nice ruby red color, his eyes bugged out, and his magic flared around him "WHEN YOU DEEM ME WORTHY!!! HOW THE HELL DO YOU NOT DEEM ME WORTHY!?!?! I HAVE FOUGHT AND FACED VOLDERMORT 4 TIMES NOW, I HAVE SAVED MY SCHOOL COUNTLESS TIMES, I HAVE BEEN ABUSED AT MY HOME, WHICH NOBODY NOTICES, AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF I NOW HAVE TO FIND MY FAMILY SEEING AS I WAS ADOPTED!!! WHY DO HERMIONE AND SEAMUS GET THEIR WHITE-LIGHTERS AND I'M LEFT IN THE DARK AS USUAL?" Harry's rant went on for quite a bit, it continued even after the elder left … fearing for his elder behind. Unknown to him, Professor Leo was invisible out side the door listening to every word that was being said. When Harry started screaming at the elder, Leo had to fight to stay quiet, but he wasn't laughing when he heard Harry say that he had been abused and nobody had noticed a thing. After hearing that Leo made up his mind and returned to the world of the visible. Turning around to leave to go yell at Dumbledore he ran into Hermione and Ron. "How much did you hear?" Hermione and Ron seemed not able to speak, finally Hermione said "Professor Leo … we heard everything."


	6. Repercussion's

Chapter 6: Repercussion's

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed, Harry Potter or any of the Characters you recognize. I only own my twisted plot, in this chapter and the following chapters I have added Runes to Harry's school schedule. I didn't like him in Divination for his third, fourth, and fifth years, I traded it for Runes. If you have problems with that then you can stop reading this fic now. Thank you and now have a great day.

* * *

Leo sighed. "Hermione did you know or have any thoughts as to the nature of Harry's home life?" Hermione shifted her feet unwilling to answer. This was probably the only time that Hermione knew the answer and refused to tell the professor. Finally Ron spoke up. "Professor, we do know that Harry has rough summers, and we also know that we sometimes have to heal him on the train ride over, but he always has some reasonable explanation of why we have to heal him. I think this year was the worst we have ever seen." Hermione merely nodded. Leo sighed and excused himself to go find the Headmaster. Ron turned to Hermione when Professor Leo was out of sight. "Mione, do you think that we should have told somebody?" Hermione shook her head "No. I told Dumbledore at the beginning of last school year, yet he did nothing. Let's just get Harry and go to dinner."

Turning to the potion room door. Hermione knocked on the door, hearing more shouting on the other side of the door, opened it. "Harry?" "WHAT!" he roared before he registered that it was it was Hermione and Ron. "I'm sorry you guys. I was just having an argument with an Elder. Hermione, Elders are the leaders of the white lighters. Now what did you need." Hermione threw a looks at Ron before saying, "Harry, we need to get to dinner, and we figured you hadn't eaten yet." "I asked Dobby to bring me dinner, he brought it to me I was just about to eat it." Hermione and Ron turned to leave looking crestfallen, when Hermione turned around and said "Don't stay here too late, we need to go over those Runes for tomorrow." Both then left the potions room and headed up to dinner.

On the way up to dinner Ron turned to Hermione "'Mione, Why do you think Harry's been avoiding us?" Hermione thought about it for a while as they climbed the stairs "Well … Ron, We are the only two that Harry has shown his weak and vulnerable side to. I think he just needs to sort himself out before he can face us again." Ron didn't look happy with her answer, but walked along with her anyway.

Meanwhile Harry stood with his palms half on the tabletop and half on the sides, taking deep breaths while trying to calm his rampaging brain. With a yell he pushed all the containers off his workbench, though only a few broke, Harry stood there panting. Without even touching his dinner he stormed up to the Gryffindor 5th year Boys Dormitory and changed into his form fitting muggle clothes. He reached into his trunk and pulled out, his invisibility cloak, the mirror that Sirius gave him, and a spiral notebook that he and Hermione used to communicate. In Runes he wrote,

"Mione,

I'm going to see if I can find where my Wiccan magic comes from. Im just going to go where my magic and instincts take me. They haven't let me down before. I have my wand, invisibility cloak, and Sirius's mirror with me. If I have to kidnap an Elder to do so then so be it. I'll see you in a few days ... at least I shouldn't be more then a few days.

Blessed Be,

Harry"

He left the note in Hermiones' Rune book that was on the table by the fire. He knew that she would see it and take it to Professor Dumbledore. Harry then rushed down all the staircases and out the front doors. Harry didn't know that Professor Dumbledore and Professor Wyatt weren't at dinner but taking a private dinner in his office while they were having a meeting.

During his run towards Hogsmeade Harry felt like a warm blanket was wrapping around him. As soon as he past the Winged Boars that were stationed on either side of the gate Harry found himself covered in bluish white stars, letting them take him where they wanted too, until he was running on an unfamiliar street. Harry looked around thinking 'This is so cool!!', then he gave a whoop of joy when a car drove past with a Californian License Plate. He had done it! Harry found his other power, it felt like the other half of him had snapped into place. He, Harry, was a whitelighter!!

Back in England Professor Leo Wyatt heard a charge of his give a whoop of joy, Professor Wyatt smiled "Well, I think one of our Wiccan Students has found a power of his … " Professor Dumbledore smiled. Professor Wyatt did a scan of the school and sat up straighter with a startled look on his face "Albus! One of the students is no longer on the property!" Both Professors' stood up sharply; Professor Dumbledore said, "Can you tell where he is?" Professor Wyatt's eye grew as he spoke. "Yes, he is in California! Excuse me please." Professor Wyatt, stood up, moved over to the fire place; grabbed floo powder, flooed to the Hogs Head and then orbed to his house in San Francisco.

In San Francisco, The Charmed Ones, their respective children, and Billie were sitting around the table eating breakfast when Leo orbed in looking worried. "Wyatt, Stephen, Girls, go make a circle. Billie, I need you to get out your GPS/Scrying System. Piper, Phoebe, Paige … I need you to go to Hogwarts, find and talk to a girl named Hermione Granger, shes a Wiccan there. She will help you. I think we found Jack!" After a quick stunned silence everyone went to do as instructed. Hoping for once that their lost family member would finally be home.

After Harry calmed down he looked around to try and get his bearings. Beside him was an auction house by the name of Bucklands, in the distance he could see a tall white tower, Harry knew for some reason that he needed to go inside the building, turning around Harry started into the building.


	7. Seeking the clues

Chapter 7: Seeking the Clues

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Charmed, Harry Potter or any of the Characters you recognize. I only own my twisted plot. Thank you and now have a great day.

In a review I received from shadow lupus, asking for the ages of the Charmed children. Now please understand, my sister who is supposed to be helping me with the Charmed timeline of this fic, is sick and tired of Harry Potter … I know shocking … anyway I know not all the ages coincide with the show, but they work for my fic. Please no flames for the ages of the Charmed kids. All the age calculations are based off of Jack's, Wyatt's, and Stephen's ages from the first chapter and the fact that the following chapters center on Harry's 5th year at Hogwarts. Also, I don't like Daniel Radcliff's (Harry) short haircut in the movies, but I like Gary Oldmans' (Sirius) haircut in movie five, so imagine the Harry in my story to have hair somewhere in between those two styles. Harry's hair is about chin length.

... I feel so stupid now. I got a review from SilverLight05 the said I used Jack instead of Stephen in one part of te other chapter. I really feel stupid noiw. I must have had a huge brain fart ... here is the fixed chapter.

Chapter 1

Wyatt 8 years old, Chris 7 years old, Melinda 5 years old, Prudence 7 years old, Taia 4 years old, Stephen 6 years old, Elizabeth 2 years old, Jack (Harry) 6 months old.

Chapters 2 – Chapter 7 so far

Wyatt 24 years old, Chris 23 years old, Melinda 21 years old, Prudence 23 years old, Taia 20 years old, Stephen 22 years old, Elizabeth 18 years old, Jack (Harry) 15 ½ years old

* * *

Billie had set up her scrying system and she was waiting for Paige to come over and provide something for her to anchor to. While she was waiting Billie was looking around at the scrambling family. Wyatt, Chris and Stephen were pulling candles and the tables into their positions they would need to be in. Melinda, Prudence, Taia and Elizabeth were grabbing all the chalk they could find that might be useful in the finding of their wayward cousin/brother. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige were digging through boxes of items trying to find an anchor that Billie could use. Leo, Cupe and Jeremy were trying to keep the children from running into each other.

Billie smiled this was the chaos that she was used to. A low beeping reached Billie's ear, spinning around Billie was surprised to see that her system was tracking without any prompting from her or The Charmed Ones. "Um, Guys?" Billie turned to look at the frantic family to find them frozen staring at the computer screen, all with pale faces.

In Bucklands, Harry was trying to get the receptionist to give him any information. "Sir, I really need to know who you are here to see. Otherwise I can't give you any information about the building." "Ma'am. I understand that … fine, could you please tell me who your current curator is. I need to speak to him or her." The receptionist sighed. "Our current curator is Miss Kendra Holt." Harry looked at the receptionist before saying "I would like to speak with Miss Kendra Holt. Please, where can I find her?" The receptionist looked at him a little wary. "Miss Holt is on the 5th floor on the right hand side through the 3rd door." "Thank you." Said Harry as he turned around towards the elevators. Harry went up the elevators wondering what he would say to this Kendra Holt person. On the ride up the elevator, Harry grabbed his notebook out of his bag and visualized the triquetra symbol to show Miss Holt. At the 5th floor Harry sighed heavily and stepped out onto a nice carpet.

As Harry walked down the hallway he counted the doors. At the third door Harry knocked. "Come In." came a female voice from inside. Harry pushed open the doors and looked in on the nicely furnished office. There were art books and binders of all colors lining the walls. A middle aged blonde haired woman was sitting behind the desk staring at him. "May I help you sir?" "Yes, My name is Harry Potter. I was wondering if you can give me any information about a symbol. I have some knowledge of it from a friend, but I don't know much about it." Harry handed the notebook paper to Miss Holt, who stared at it before saying "Mr. Potter, please excuse me, I have to go consult a friend of mine. I need to make a phone call. I will only be a moment." Harry nodded and started looking around the room as Miss Holt grabbed the paper and walked to the door.

Back at the Halliwell Manor Paige came out of her stupor long enough to grab Melinda and orb to Hogwarts to start finding this Hermione Granger. While Phoebe started to help the others gather the ghost summoning supplies. Piper started to move towards Billie when the phone rang. "I'll get it." She said as she went into the hall and picked up the phone "Halliwell Manor, Piper speaking. … Oh, Hi Kendra! … WHAT! Keep him there. Stephen and I will be right there." Piper came back into the room saying "Stephen, grab your jacket. That was Kendra and a strange boy just came into her office with the Book's symbol on it. He claims to know somewhat about the symbol but wants more info. Lets go!" Stephen jumped up and grabbed his jacket, grabbed his Aunt Piper by the arm and orbed to Buckland's Auction House.

Harry sat at Miss Holt's desk while covertly looking around when he saw a picture of Miss Holt and a group of people. One of them looked like him, Harry. The door opened and Harry turned around, it was Miss Holt. "Miss Holt, who is this in the picture with you? She looks familiar." Miss Holt went to the picture and looked sadly at it. "This is me and my old friend Prudence Halliwell. It was her family I called. They are the foremost people in the states with this type of knowledge." Harry nodded. "How is Prudence ma'am? I would really like to meet her and her family." Miss Holt looked saddened for a little bit. "Mr. Potter. Prudence has been dead for over 24 years."

After putting the picture down, Miss Holt went and sat behind her desk, staring at Harry. "Mr. Potter, You remind me of Prudence. She was very inquisitive. Mr. Potter, would you please tell me why you have come all the way from Britain to find out this information? Why not just email or call? Why fly all the way here to just talk with me and my friends?" Harry chuckled. "It was nothing really. It just took a second and I was here. It was no trouble really. To answer your first question, I feel that talking face to face is better then hiding behind smoke and mirrors. Don't you Miss Holt?"

A voice from the door broke their staring contest. "That was Prue's idea too." Miss Holt looked up to the door. "Hi there Piper. I see you brought Stephen with you." Harry stiffened slightly as he turned around. At the door were a woman in her mid to late 40's and the boy who Harry had seen in the mirror in that weird house. Standing up he said "Hello, Mrs. Halliwell. My name is Harry Potter." Turning to Kendra, Piper said "Kendra, Thanks for calling. Cal we please be alone fore a little bit please?" Miss Holt nodded, stood up, and left the room.

Stephen looked Harry over before realizing that this boy could indeed be Jack. Reaching out for his older cousin he said 'Wyatt look through my eyes a moment. Tell me what you think.' Harry saw Stephen's eyes go from blue to green brown and back again. 'Stephen. He could be Jack. But then again he could be a demon. Be careful.' Stephen turned to Piper saying "Aunt Piper, Wyatt says that he could be Jack, but that he could also be a demon." Piper eyed Harry up and down, and then seemingly without reason flicked her fingers and when nothing happened Harry looked around. "What did you do that for?" Stephen looked slightly taken aback but Piper just smiled. "Well, Stephen … It seems for once that Wyatt was wrong. He is no demon. So, Mr. Potter what can I help you with?" Harry took his visualization of the Triquetra off of Miss Holt's desk. "You can help me figure out why this symbol keeps cropping up in my dreams. May I share something with you that may seem a little extreme?"

Piper nodded so Harry continued "I attend Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. 9 months out of the year I am in Scotland. The other 3 I am at my aunt's house in London. This year was different, Professor Leo Wyatt came to teach a course on Wiccan magic. It was this year that I found out that I have Wiccan powers as well as Wizarding powers. The only people that I regard as parents are my Professor Lupin and My Godfather Sirius. Both were best friends of my dads. I keep having dreams or visions where I am in this weird house that has the symbol, which you Mrs. Halliwell, hold. If you can help me with this then great. If you cannot please let me know so I can have my friend Hermione help me through this." Piper realized that the boy in front of her could indeed be her nephew. He held himself much like Paige had when she was new to Wiccan magic. He had drawn the Triquetra to perfection, Piper said "Well that's not as extreme as some of the frantic tales, Demons have told me before I vanquish them." Stephen and Piper chuckled, Harry just started at them. "Demons are real?" Piper laughed even harder. "Yes, little spark they are real." Stephen sighed before saying, "She calls all her nieces and nephews that can orb, 'little spark' it gets annoying when your in your teens."

Harry just looked from Piper to Jack and back again. "Huh … do you really think I could be your nephew Mrs. Halliwell? I would love to find out that I actually have a family somewhere to which I can run. I need to know that Hotaru was wrong, that I am worthy to have a white lighter. " Piper stiffened as she heard that. "An elder told you that you were not worthy of a white lighter?" Harry could tell that Piper was getting angry. "Well … not exactly … I believe his exact words were 'The elders will present a white lighter to you when we deem you worthy' … I think I scared the elder … I started yelling my head off and he orbed out." Steven chuckled saying "Yeah our family has a past with scaring the elders, we also piss them off quite a bit."

Harry chuckled before saying, "Please excuse me. I need to get back to my school. I hope to see you very soon. Mrs. Halliwell, I will keep in contact. Do you have a device that will work in a heavily magical environment?" Piper dug in her purse and frowned. "I had a PDA that worked in the underworld … where did it go?" Stephen chuckled, closed his eyes and with a shimmer of white stars a Blackberry PDA was in his hand. "Do you mean this one?" Piper nodded and Stephen moved to Harry and handed him the PDA. "Thank you very much for this Mrs. Halliwell. Thank you Stephen, I really must get back now … my teachers are probably freaking out." Harry thought of Hogsmeade, the feel of it, the smell of it, and how it looked and then Harry saw the white lights again and he was in Hogsmeade. Harry laughed again he had done it it! He looked around him and had to laugh again, he had just startled a group of third years by appearing right in front of them.

Harry ran back into the school grounds and pulled out the PDA, scrolled threw the menu and found Piper's number. He pulled up the contact information and selected text and sent "Hey Piper. I'm back in England, and back to school. I'll see you in three weeks if that is ok." A screen came up that said 'Message Sent', so Harry put the PDA in his back pocket and walked into the castle. Harry sat down for dinner with the rest of the Gryffindor table, it wasn't until something started vibrating in his back pocket and he jumped up yelping, that anybody noticed that he was there. Blushing slightly and pulling the PDA out of his back pocket, Harry looked at the offending piece of technology.

Realizing it was a call, not just a text he hit a green button and held it up to his ear while walking out into the Entrance Hall. "Hello?" Piper's voice was coming threw the PDA, "Hey just giving you a call to see if it was just the texts that work … or if calls work too." Harry smiled slightly. "Yeah, both the features work. Mrs. Halliwell, I will see you in three weeks. I would like to meet the rest of the family at that time if it is possible." Harry heard a ton of laughter on the other end of the line. "Ignore them little spark. Except for Stephen, they haven't heard me called Mrs. Halliwell in quite a while. We will see you then." Piper and Harry said goodbye and Harry tried to sneak back into the Great Hall, but found everybody looking at him. Harry shrugged his shoulders saying "What? None of you have ever seen a PDA before? I'm starving … what's for dinner?" The Great Hall chuckled and as some pureblood students looked very confused they all went back to their dinners.

A/N

Wow!! 2,081 words (just the chappie not the before or after notes) and just about 3 pages! I can't believe that it took me this long to get this out to you guys! I'm so sorry. I think I can have another one out by next month. Although I do need reviews to keep my inspiration up. Please keep them coming.


	8. Spirits from the Other Side

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any thing from Charmed, Harry Potter or any of the Characters that you recognize. Please do not sue me for copyright infringement. All right, now I really feel like a huge ditz. In my last chapter I only had 2079 words, not 2081. Sorry people. The more you review the more I write. Till next time.

Treva means Prudent in Celtic. Meaning from baby names dot com. … I think, its either that one or baby central dot com. I use both for possible story names … lol.

Harry made his way up to Gryffindor tower, when some arguing caught his attention. It was in the next corridor and he went investigating.

"You shouldn't be here! You know the consequences of being here! Damn it Treva! Do you know what this could cause! He is on the edge of deciding for himself! He doesn't need your interference!"

"You know that someone summoned me! I had no choice in the matter, and how do you know that it wasn't his will that summoned me. That is the only way I can be summoned and you know that Leo! I did not choose to come here. Maybe I am to be his white-lighter! Who better then I? "

"You are not supposed to contact the family! You know that, _they_ know that!"

Harry froze; he had stumbled upon something that he shouldn't have. Someone was arguing with Leo. Someone who sounded like they were familiar with him. Harry walked around the corner and saw a woman figure talking to Professor Leo. She looked at Harry as he came around the corner. With her gasp Professor Leo turned around and noticed Harry skulking at the end of the corridor. The other woman orbed out and Professor Leo came toward Harry.

"Who was that Professor Leo?" He asked. Professor Leo sighed long and deep before answering.

"Harry … That was someone who was once connected to the family. She knows that, and yet she came here."

Harry nodded though not understanding. He turned to leave after saying goodnight and as he did he heard Professor Leo say

"Harry, welcome to the family. Goodnight and Blessed Be." Harry smiled and continued unhindered up to the common room. Once he got to his dormitory he noticed that on his pillow was an envelope, a plain white muggle envelope. Intrigued Harry went over to it and upon opening it saw a piece of plain computer paper. Flipping it over Harry saw in very small loopy writing the words

"Magic happens for a reason. Trust in yourself, and you will find the answers."

Beneath it was a very detailed drawing of a dog, the only colored part were the piercing ice blue eyes, the artist was obviously magical as the dog walked around the bottom of the paper, sitting in one spot, jumping up and down in another, all the while yipping with silent barks. Harry wondered if the envelope and the note came from the same person, and if that person was somehow connected to Professor Leo and the Halliwell's, Harry wondered if that person was in Hogwarts that night. Getting into bed Harry wondered when he was getting his white-lighter.

Harry went down to Hagrid's hut the next morning for his Care of Magical Creatures lesson and noticed that another dog had joined Fang at the heels of Hagrid. Once he got close enough Harry nodded to the strange dog saying, "Beautiful dog Hagrid … when did you get her?" Hagrid shook his massive head "Dunno, she jist sorta showed up." The dog looked at Harry and he stopped dead in his tracks, causing Dean and Ron to crash into him. The dog was the same dog from the bottom of his note. A white husky, with piercing ice blue eyes, the dog growled at Dean. Dean said, "Hi Kojo, who you growling at." Harry laughed at Ron's confused face before explaining who Kojo was. Compared to the other animals that Hagrid kept company with, this husky was relatively muggle, infact there was no magical qualities about the dog that could be seen.

When Harry got to his Wiccan Magic class, which was after Care of Magical Creatures, he realized that he could hear paws behind him. Harry turned around and saw the same dog that had been at Hagrid's. Harry took a seat at the back of the class, as he pet the dogs head he whispered, "Hi, girl. Who do you belong to?" The dog sat down behind Harry and refused to move. When Professor Leo walked in the dog curled around Harry's feet under the desk … as if she was hiding from Leo. Harry chuckled and then paid attention to what his Professor was actually doing.

Hermione snorted at the antics of the dog, then for the rest of the period ignored both Harry and the dog. Hermione hadn't gotten over him tricking her like that and leaving the type of note he left. She thought it was rather rude and stupid not having any backup, namely she and Ron. Professor Leo was talking about Banshees at the moment and when he mentioned his own experience with them the dog seemed to be laughing … either that or having a convulsion. Harry looked under the desk in concern and Professor Leo noticed. "Do you have something to share with the class Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked up to find the whole class looking at him and figuring that truth was the best option said, "Yeah. … There is a white dog under the desk laughing at you and I find it rather concerning." Only Professor Leo looked surprised, as ¾ of the class had seen the dog at Hagrid's not even an hour earlier. "May I see the dog?" Harry shrugged and pulled the dog, nails scraping on the stone all the way, into the middle of the aisle so that the professor could see her. What Harry had not expected was the Professor's face to go deathly white and the single word shout of "TREVA!!!" there was so much power behind that one word that most of the class held their heads until the ringing stopped.

At once the dog transformed into a woman. She had brown almost black hair; down to the middle of her back, a heart shaped face, warm honey colored eyes, and at the moment a pouting mouth. As she walked up the aisle she was saying "Hello again Leo. Long time no see. Didja miss me?" Leo still seemed shocked and now so did Harry. This had to be the woman that had been arguing with the professor the night before. Treva turned around and faced the class. "So, who would like to know about my powers?" half the class raised their arms. Professor Leo seemed to slump as Treva got the class more and more revved up about their powers and less about the banshee that had been today's topic.

A/N

First one to guess who Treva is gets a golden star in my good book… Here's a question for ya'll. Should I bring in Mordaunt or should I bring in Richard? Please let me know in your reviews… I'm not getting many so this is getting hard to write. I am drawing more and more from the Charmed Seasons than Harry Potter. Please help me with this. Without a muse to guide me I'm grounded in my parent controlled life.

As always

Write On.

~Celtic-Dragon-89


	9. A Page from the Past

Chapter 9: A Page from the Past

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any thing from Charmed, Harry Potter or any of the Characters that you recognize. Please do not sue me for copyright infringement.

Izzymeow earned the gold star! D-scarlet … Mordaunt is the demon that tried and almost got Excalibur … before Wyatt stabbed him with it. Be fore warned … this chapter is written with a sirius writer's block.

In California, Piper was in the kitchen making coffee and breakfast for her brood, she was not paying attention to what she was doing, just going on instinct. She had not realized what day it was until she had woken up and looked at her calendar. That day had come again, the day when Prue died 24 years. The demon that killed her was long dead but it still pained Piper every year to think of her sister and all that Prue had missed. An odd smell reached Piper's nose when she looked down she saw her mistake, sighing she said. "Ohh no." French toast usually tastes better without paprika on it. Piper picked up the pan and dumped the now ruined French toast into the garbage can that was half filled with ruined breakfast food, apparently they would be eating cereal today instead of the breakfast spread she had been planning.

Piper took out the twenty different varieties of cereal and Soy, 2%, Nonfat, Whole, and Organic milks, as each member of the family had their own preference. As she finished setting the milk out Piper heard her husband Leo's voice, "So, no wheat germ pancakes? What happened to your fabulous breakfast spread?" Piper glared at her husband, "It's in the trash, if you must know. I just can't seem to concentrate." Leo smiled, "Piper that's understandable. It's been 24 years; Shax and the Source are both dead. Don't you think its time to stop obsessing?" Between glaring and sighing Piper said "I am not obsessing. I'm thinking about it … a lot." Leo chuckled.

Back at Hogwarts Hermione was walking up to Harry saying "Your in trouble." Harry sighed and made a face before saying, "What's new?" After grabbing Harry's arm Hermione pulled him all the way to the Headmasters office. As they reached the golem that guarded the staircase to the Headmasters office Hermione whispered "Carnival Cookies" and the golem leaped aside and allowed them to pass before covering the entrance again. As they walked up the staircase Harry lost attention to what he was doing, he opened his hand and concentrated on a small fireball with threads of water wrapping around it. Hermione broke Harry's concentration, and therefore he lost the fireball he had in his hand, when she said, "Well, they're waiting inside for you."

Harry put his hand on the door and pushed it open. Sitting in front of him was Headmaster Dumbledore, the red haired lady from the other house, and one other woman who had brunette hair. Everyone in the room looked up as he entered. "You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?" "Yes, Harry. This is Paige and Phoebe Halliwell. They came here to talk with you today." Harry looked from the two women to Professor Dumbledore before saying "Sir, I would rather not talk to anybody today … may I take them on a tour instead?" Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback but nodded and the two women stood up and followed Harry down the steps.

At the bottom of the self-moving staircase Harry turned to the two women saying "So … where do you want to go?" The women looked at each other before the red-haired one said "Take us to the place where you think the most." Without saying a word Harry turned around and started walking away, the two women trailing. Ten minutes later they arrived at a lake that was all shades of blue and black, Harry continued around the lake and went to a cove.

Upon entering the cove, the two women stopped and stared at the beauty of it. The backdrop of young trees on the edge of the forest and the water went deep enough that you could swim but not so deep that you were frozen in a matter of minuets. When they walked into the cove something silver and a small gold thing went back into the woods. A medium size herb garden had been planted in the shade of the trees; it looked like a mixture of wild and cultured herbs. After looking around the cove Harry spread his arms and turned to the two women saying, "Welcome to my home away from home."

"What is this place? And by the way … my name is Phoebe, I am Piper's younger sister." said the lady with the brunette hair. "Well, Phoebe… as I said this is my home away from home. I don't consider the place I live during the summer my home, I only go there to … well … to stay safe. My friends Ron and Hermione helped me build this place, they come here too, but not as often as I do." The red haired woman said "Where do you sleep when you come here? By the way, my name is Paige and I'm the youngest." Harry nodded, realizing that this was the woman that he held to the wall on his last weird visit to the other house. "I have a collapsible tent in my trunk that I summon when I get here and I set it up and spend the night. I am sorry about what I did last time I was there. I did not mean to hold you to the wall."

Paige looked at him with sympathetic eyes. "It's alright, discovering a new power and being in a strange house can be very confusing, and then to have someone tell you that they are your mom when you have been mourning one for 15 years is very upsetting. That I know something about." Harry hated the look of sympathy coming from the woman who was supposedly his mother.

As they were standing there a spiral of orbs appeared between the trio and the herbal patch. A gentleman was left in place of the spiral, he had short spiky hair, his back was to them. "Can I help you sir?" asked Harry. The guy turned around and Harry heard Paige give a shuddering gasp … Focused only on Harry, for the moment, the guy said "Yeah … I'm Kyle … Hermione's White Lighter … do you know where she is?" Harry looked at Phoebe and Paige, Paige was ashen faced and phoebe had a hand over her mouth. "Yeah, … Kyle, Mione is in the castle … just follow where her signal is from … I have a tour to finish." Harry turned his back on Kyle muttering "Oh for the love of god. (insert italian), Paige and Phoebe is there anyplace else that you would like to go?" Phoebe looked at him with a 'what are you thinking look' Paige was still staring at Kyle before she said "Hi stranger … Where you been all these years?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at Phoebe who gave him a 'tell you later' look. Kyle looked down at his toes and then sheepishly up at Paige. Harry got out of her way as she walked towards Kyle. A crack was heard both Phoebe and Harry cringed. Kyle looked back at Paige and said "It was a condition of my reward, we had that goodbye in my apartment and then I couldn't see you again." "Um, Phoebe what is he talking about?" Phoebe explained everything that happened between Paige and Kyle and the surrounding circumstances. Harry's head was hurting so badly when Phoebe was finished that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation going on between Paige and Kyle, although what he did hear was "YOU KNEW WHERE JACK WAS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!" a mumbled response, another cracking sound and then Paige came back into view "Please take me somewhere else."

Harry turned around and motioned to the woman in the clearing and a series of bells were heard, Harry looked back to the woman and saw Kyle orbing out. They were walking towards the Quidditch Pitch when the dog known as Treva came up behind them, weaving between Phoebe and Paige before hitting her head against Harry's hand and following in his steps. Paige commented, "Harry, you have a gorgeous white husky." The dog's ears seemed to prick up and its walk got a little bit bouncier. Phoebe looked at the dog as if she was trying to place where she had seen her before.

Treva followed Harry and the two witches to the quidditch pitch. Where Harry ran into Professor Leo "Hello Sir, I'm showing around your sister-in-laws. Do you think there is anything I should show them?" Leo stared at Treva for a few moments before turning to Harry, Paige and Phoebe. "I think you should show them the squid" Harry nodded and started to show them the pitch and describe the game of quidditch Harry was unaware that Professor Leo was watching Treva and his sister-in-laws. Leo orbed away as Treva turned her head showing she was crying. Harry put a hand on Treva's head as they turned to leave the pitch, Treva broke away and ran to the forest.

"Is your dog going to be safe in there?" asked Paige. Harry looked after Treva saying "I've only known her for a few days but from what I've seen she'll be ok. Treva can take care of herself." Phoebe paled even more at the mention of the dogs name.

The stopped for a moment looking at the forest, when a thestral decided to make an apperance. Harry, being accustomed to them, smiled slightly at the thestral but both Paige and Phoebe gasped in shock. "What was that thing?" asked Paige. Harry looked her square in the face saying, "Those are thestral's. You can only see them if you have watched somebody die." Phoebe stretched out her hand, & started to card her fingers through Harry's hair, when she jumped slightly.

"_Harry was standing in the attic in the pitch black. He was pale and shaking, his right side drenched in a dark liquid that looked a lot like blood. A creaking of a floor board was heard and Harry spun to face it. 'Looking for me?' asked a familiar voice from the shadows. 'Why did you do this! What did they ever do to you! They were only children!' The figure chuckled, but before the figure could speak Harry's hand touched the book and he recited in a monotone voice 'I am light. I am one to strong to fight.' The darkness formed a humanoid shape before saying 'That childhood rant no longer holds any power over me. Fore you see …' the humanoid shape formed features, which caused Harry to pale even more '… I know ever weakness you have this power it's incredible. You would have no idea seeing as you and her left me in the dust yet again. You left me to wallow in the knowledge that I was one of the few in our dorm who didn't get special attention! You two left me alone! AGAIN!' a fireball ripped from the persons hand and stuck Harry on his drenched side. _

_Harry cried out in pain, and he conjured a ball of water intertwined with fire and hurled it at the unknown figure. As it flew Harry yelled out 'We tried to include you! You pulled away from us! Just like you pulled away from Lupin when you found out! Gods Ron, can't you see that not everything revolves around you! Your insecurities have lead to more arguments between us then between you and Hermione! Do you remember our 4__th__ year? 5__th __year? Or even our 6__th __year? Gods if anybody should have taken the power it should have been me! I could have finally defeated Voldermort, I could have saved them, I could have saved … I could've' Harry's voice broke as he said the next two names '…Hermione … Ginny. They didn't need to die!' yelled Harry. 'I could have saved everybody that both of us have cared for! Your selfishness has always been your downfall and it has finally cost us lives!' This Ron person stalked towards Harry conjured a fireball and said 'Say hello to those you've let die' _"

The vision ended and Phoebe came back to reality. Harry looked at her, sighed then said "Phoebe, if you saw a vision, please don't let it affect the rest of the day. We will sort it out later, and when the time comes we will overcome what you saw." Phoebe ran her hands through her own hair, sent a significant look at her sister; which Harry caught. Paige nodded and they moved on.

Harry showed them all of the grounds and brought them to the Great Hall to start eating when he yelped again, causing two of the three charmed ones to look at him weirdly. Harry dug the PDA that Piper had given him. Phoebe's face lit up with recognition; seeing as it was her former bosses that was understandable. Harry pressed a button and found that he had a new message. It was from Stephen "Hey Harry. Mum and I think we figured out what's been happening. Tell you when you get here. Stephen." Harry snickered saying "Well that was rather cryptic." They continued into the Great Hall and ate their meals, the Gryffindors were all highly amused at the ohhs and ahhs of the two woman who had joined them for dinner. Neither Phoebe nor Paige had eaten at a table that set itself, that had filled itself with food, and cleaned itself.

That night Phoebe and Paige were taken back to San Francisco by Professor Leo and Hogwarts settled down until the next day.

**_Ok, So I am having a serious case of writers block on this story and it will be on hiatus until that block clears. Sorry for those who enjoy the story, but my muse for this one has become ill and needs to rest. So I will try to have the next chapter out soo, but idk when that will be._**

**_Write On~_**

**_Celtic-Dragon-89_**


	10. AN

**:AUTHOR UPDATE::**

I am so sorry to be doing this to you guys after so long of not posting. I am not happy with the direction that any of my stories are going. I will be permanently deleting some, and I will be taking some down to totally redo them. I am sorry for those just finding the stories, you are not reading the best that I can write. Once I repost a story the old one will go away. If you see a story that I have deleted and not replaced, then 99.9% of the time it won't be replaced.

Again so sorry for doing this to you after such a long time

Write On~

Celtic-Dragon-89


End file.
